Sacred
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Rex and Noah spend the day at the beach. Established relationship. Warning: Slash, yaoi, lime scene. Rating giving for language and adult themes.


**Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

**Sacred**

There were days when Rex loved his job. When he could cut loose and try a new trick on bringing down an EVO and it worked without a hitch. When he wasn't berated by White Knight or subjected to hours of pointless tests from Dr. Holiday or exhausting hours of training with Six because he had seemed unfocused on the job earlier in the day. Today was one of those days. There were no EVO attacks that required his attention, he had mastered a new move in training with Six and Holiday was in bed with a head cold. To top it all off, he hadn't been on White Knight's nerves in over a week and felt entitled to have a day off. All he had to do was convince White Knight that would he stay within the city limits and come right back the second Providence called him in; no questions asked. White Knight had agreed with the condition that he was free to go anywhere he pleased, as long as he informed Providence where he was going and who he was going with and got approval by Six.

Rex took the stairs two at a time as he made his way to the roof of Providence HQ. He paused at the roof entrance door and pulled down his goggles before kicking the large metal door open. He was greeted by a swirl of blinding sunshine and a cooling breeze. Rex grinned and walked to the edge of Providence HQ and looked out to the desert landscape. It was going to be a great day, he prophesized and put a finger into his ear to activate his ear bud.

"I know where I want to go," he announced proudly as he told Six what he wanted to do. He turned on his heel and fist pumped the air when Six confirmed that he agreed to his choice of location.

"You do realize that I could say no because technically it is out of the city limits."

"Are you planning on saying no?"

"No."

Rex laughed. "It's good to see that your sense of humor is growing."

"Glad you think so," Six replied going back to his stoic self.

"Awe, come on Six you aren't seriously saying 'no' are you?"

"No. Go have your fun," the green clad ninja instructed. "But keep your comm near you."

"Roger that Six!" Rex tapped his ear bud to turn off the device and pulled out his cell. He opened his call log and tapped the first name on the list before holding it to his ear.

The phone rang twice before Rex heard the call go thru. "Pack your swimming trunks and nose plug; we're going to the beach!" Rex commanded before Noah could say "hello."

"Dude, you realize I've school now, right?" The blond pointed out. Rex felt his enthusiasm wane slightly, but he wasn't beaten yet.

"So? You're a senior, you practically ruin the school; skip."

"Right, like it is that easy."

"Isn't it? I'm a special weapon working for a semi-shadowy secret government sponsored agency and I still managed to get a day off."

Noah chuckled. Rex knew his friend well enough to know that Noah was most likely rolling his eyes at Rex's simple argument.

"Have you made it to school yet?"

Noah laughed before he answered. "No, not yet."

"Noah Nixon, are you on the phone while driving?" Rex said in mock disbelief.

"And? You talk and FLY all the time. So you are not one to talk," Noah pointed out. "Besides I'm parked in the school lot."

"Good, stay there. I'll come get you." Rex promised and hung up before Noah could say anything.

Rex put his phone away and zipped up his jacket pockets. Spreading his arms out, the EVO took a deep breath and held it before letting his body dive off the roof head first. He hollered in joy as adrenaline pumped thru in his veins. he pinned his arms to his sides and kept his legs together so he could fall faster. He loved doing this; the rush of air in his ears as he came closer and closer to the earth was like nothing he ever felt before… before he met Noah.

With a grunt Rex flipped his body up and built his duct-fan copter in midair. He was thrown back as his copter slowed his descent. Now that they fun part was over Rex hovered in a small circle trying to originate himself before he set off towards Benjamin Franklin High School.

* * *

Noah crouched down in the drive seat and tried not to make eye contact with anyone as students and faculty walked passed his jeep into the school. God, this is embarrassing, he thought, looking down as a group of girls giggled near his open window. He had finally made it to school early enough to get the prime parking spot only to have his boyfriend call and tell him that he would be ditching classes. He didn't like the looks he was getting from his fellow students as he followed Rex's instructions and remained in his jeep. Table Tennis season was over and he had gone from being the most popular kid in school that blond kid who was friends with an EVO. He attempted to look busy by staring at his phone screen and playing Angry Birds. He kept his eyes on the small screen as a fat red bird flew into the air and demolished the top of a green pig's house. Noah frowned as the pig taunted him with its mocking grunting.

"Screw you, pig!" Noah cursed. There was loud clang as something fell on the roof of Noah's jeep. The blond let out a startled yelp as he jumped and dropped his phone. He heard Rex's laughter and saw the younger teen drop down in front of him. "Really Rex?" Noah panted, clutching his chest as he fought to catch his breath. "There are other ways to make my blood pressure go thru the roof!"

"Oh, believe me, I know," Rex said with a grin.

Noah glared at him and exhaled thru his nose. "You really need to stop landing on my roof," Noah warned. "One of these days you are going to fall right thru it…"

"And into your arms?" Rex suggested, batting his eyelashes at Noah.

"More like into my angry fist for being an idiot," he corrected.

"Can fists be angry?" Rex asked.

"Mine can," Noah answered and bent over to retrieve his cell phone.

"Oh, you're no fun," Rex's lower lip jutted out as he pouted.

Noah straightened and looked at Rex. "I can be fun," he protested.

Rex raised an eyebrow. "Can you?" he challenged.

"You know I can," Noah said and leaned out the window.

The rush Rex got from free falling came back to him as he leaned forward and prepared to be kissed by his boyfriend. Rex couldn't stop himself from making the small moan in the back of his throat as Noah's lips slid over his mouth in soft teasing strokes. Noah's kisses always drove him crazy. Even after a whole year together Noah's kisses made Rex slightly dizzy and made his heart rate increase with exhilaration.

Their mouths opened in a slight pant as they pulled away from each other.

"You were right," Rex said with a short nod. "That was fun."

"Told you," Noah said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Rex begrudgingly agreed. Placing a hand on the jeep Rex instructed his nanites to unlock the door. "Come on, we have a schedule to keep."

Noah hopped out of the green jeep. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Only your sense of adventure...and money," Rex grinned as Noah chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"So the usual then?"

"Yep!" Rex nodded and smiled.

Noah checked his pocket for his wallet and then locked up his jeep. He looked up at the red and white brick building as he heard the bell ring across the school yard, signaling the start of a new school day.

"Noah?" Rex called from a few cars away. Noah stared at the entrance door for a moment before turning back around to follow Rex off of the school grounds.

* * *

When they reached the end of the street Rex built his Ride and Noah climbed on. It was a rule that Noah had insisted on after Rex transferred out of the school last year. Rex was not allowed to use his abilities on school grounds. Not after he and two other EVOs destroyed the gym during the table tennis championship. So far Rex had broken that rule only once, but it was an emergency. One of the comic book nerds hulked out and turned into an EVO in the middle of his US Government class. Noah had been in the classroom next door at the time and had helped his teachers and fellow classmates exit the building safely until Rex and Providence showed up to save the day. Because Rex had been on official business Noah had let him go with a pass, though he did make sure he reminded Rex of the rule; the memory still made him smile.

"So are you really taking me to the beach?" Noah asked, swinging a leg over the bike.

"Yep!" Rex answered as he waited for Noah to situate himself. "Warm sand, cool water, hot company…"

"You're talking about yourself, aren't you?"

"Who else is here?" Rex laughed as Noah thumped Rex's back with his fist. "Of course, I meant you."

"You better have," Noah warned as he wrapped his arms around Rex's waist.

Noah saw a shiver run through Rex and grinned. "Um, Noe?"

"Yeah?" Noah replied sweetly.

"You know that I love your touch, but could you move your hands a little? It's a bit distracting."

"It is? Sorry," Noah said with a chuckle and moved his hands from his lowered his hands to Rex's thighs.

"Oh, god," Rex jerked forward. "That's not any better."

"It's not? I think it is a great improvement."

"Normally I would agree with you, but since I don't have crashing into every parked car on the street in my plans I need to be able to concentrate and…that isn't helping."

"That's what you get for calling me no fun," Noah chuckled and put his hands on the back of his seat.

"I had a feeling that you would get me back for that," Rex said shaking his spiky head. He tossed Noah his helmet and readjusted his goggles before he revved his engine and headed for the road.

* * *

The drive was a pleasant one as they left the busy streets of downtown behind them for the highway. Here the roads were winding and soon Rex felt the familiar warmth of Noah's arms crossed over his waist as he secured himself better than gripping the sides of the Rex Ride gave him as Rex zipped and zagged thru traffic. Summer was definitely here, the sun beat down on their heads but the near constant motion of the drive kept most of the heat off of them. Noah pressed his chest to Rex's back and laid his helmeted cheek on Rex's shoulder. In a daze Noah watched the buildings pass by and soon fade away to houses and school buildings until those too; faded away as he held onto the man he loved.

Noah closed his eyes and flexed the muscles in his arms as he adjusted his grip. He opened them a moment later when he noticed they were slowing down.

"Rex what are we doing here?" Noah asked. He had pulled over onto the emergency of the exit ramp.

"Awe, man," Rex grumbled, looking over the ramp to the sandy beach below. It was crowded with people who had had the same thought as Rex. Rex stared at the sea of people and sighed. This he had not been counting on. "Don't these people have jobs and school?" He asked with a frown. His body hummed as Noah laughed against him.

"I guess you weren't the only one to think skipping was a good idea." The blond observed, looking over the beach.

"Hm," Rex grunted and looked back to the road. "Hold on, I'm going to go on ahead maybe there is another part of the beach that isn't so crowded."

"Want me all to yourself?" Noah teased.

"Always," Rex pledged and leaned forward on the Rex Ride. He revved the engine and waited for the familiar feeling of Noah's arms around his waist.

"Why not try the old entrance?" Noah suggested. He was referring to the old public entrance to the beach left abandoned when the city council installed new facilities up the road as part of new the city wide tourist campaign. Noah only knew about it because his government teacher had given an assignment of writing his local councilman to with a few ideas about what he would like to see added to the city to help boost tourism. Noah chuckled when Rex had found out about the assignment and had given Noah more than a few ideas for the letter. Most of them involved 24 hour gaming stores and free tacos for all EVO superheroes. Being the good student that he was Noah hadn't taken any of Rex's advice, but had done some research and wrote his letter on improving the facilities to the park that he and Rex frequented. His teacher had liked Noah's letter and along with the A+ she had insisted that Noah send the letter. Noah did, thinking that nothing would come of it when he received a response from his local councilman, a Mr. Vince deWitt who thanked Noah for his letter and promised that he would look into it. Noah knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that his school assignment had made a difference.

The old entrance was less than a quarter of a mile away and Rex made it there in no time. Predictably it was closed and locked up but that didn't stop the boys. Rex waited for Noah to hop off before he retracted the Rex Ride and built his mechanical legs. Pulling Noah close to his chest Rex vaulted over the metal gate and landed on the other side.

The EVO released Noah and the blond looked around him. There was a one story cement building with changing rooms and showers for people to store their things and wash the salt water and sunscreen off. The boys passed the building and headed down to the water's edge.

"This is an excellent spot. I can't believe there's no one else here," he said sarcastically as looked around him.

"I guess they aren't as tenacious as I am," Rex said proudly coming up behind Noah. He wrapped his arms around the blond and held him close, "or as lucky to have someone special to share it with."

Noah placed his hands over Rex's arm and leaned back into Rex's body. "I know what you mean," he said. "Fighting EVOs and saving the world and playing video games and shooting ball is fun and all, but sometimes it is good to just be together without having to worry about anything except…"

"Except?" Rex prompted, resting his chin on Noah's shoulder.

"Except wondering when you will turn me in your arms and kiss me like your life depended on it."

Noah felt a slight pressure on his the side of his neck as Rex grinned. "Shall I keep you in suspense or put you out of your misery?" The EVO pondered out loud and loosened his grip on Noah.

"It's your life, but lucky for you I am taking the choice out of your hands," the blond retorted, awkwardly turning around in Rex's embrace. They both inhaled as their lips met in a heated kiss. Noah placed his hands on the sides of Rex's face as he directed the taller teen to tilt his head to the side. Rex complied with his boyfriend's touch without complaint. He moved his hands so one rested on the small of his back while the other arm covered Noah's shoulders, keeping the blond as close to him as possible. Rex felt his lips tingle as Noah opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Rex's lips. With a soft moan Rex opened his mouth, inviting Noah's tongue in, but the blond backed away to smirk at the EVO.

"I think your life is in good hands," Noah said forcing Rex's head down so their foreheads pressed together.

Rex smiled. "The best," he said giving Noah a quick kiss.

"And don't you forget it," Noah said, releasing Rex's head.

"As if you would let me," Rex snorted and squeezed Noah's body to his for a moment before letting him go. "You want to go for a swim?"

"I didn't bring my trunks."

"So? Neither did I," Rex said shrugging of his red and orange biker jacket.

Noah stared at his boyfriend. "You… you're not seriously suggesting that we go skinny dripping?"

"No, of course not, I know that you aren't ready to handle all of this," Rex said gesturing to himself.

Noah chuckled and tugged off his green Air Force jacket and added it to Rex's. "Oh and how do you know that it is you who can't handle me?" he challenged, adding his shirt to the pile of their clothes.

"We'll just swim in our underwear," Rex explained, ignoring Noah's question. He untied his boots and set them aside before he doubled over and unzipped his pants where it bent at the knee.

"Huh, I never knew they could do that," Noah said, watching as Rex switched to the other pant leg.

"You were always more interested in me taking everything off," Rex explained with a wink.

Noah blushed and looked away. "You say that like it is a bad thing," he huffed and crossed his arms.

"I must have said it wrong," Rex replied. He motioned for Noah to come to him and the blond did. With an undignified plop! Noah sat down next to Rex. Immediately, he felt Rex's arms wrap around his shoulders as he was pulled back the EVO. "It makes me feel loved when I can tell that you want me," the Hispanic teen whispered into Noah's ear before he kissed the base of the blond's neck, "and that is a very good thing."

Noah tilted his head back wishing Rex would kiss him again. He didn't have to wait long as the EVO kissed the point where Noah's head and shoulder met. "Rex, we should…we should get into the water," Noah interrupted, not meaning a word of it.

"Not yet," Rex said and kissed the blond's neck again as his hand trailed his way down Noah's neck over the bumps of his spine and then back up again. Rex knew Noah couldn't resist him when he touched his sensitive back.

Gooseflesh appeared over the blond's skin and Noah's breath hitched as Rex switched out his fingers for his mouth.

Noah whimpered his whole body shaking as Rex continued to run his fingers and mouth on him. It had been a long time since they had been able to be together like this. They usually had to satisfy their craving for each other in quick mutual handjobs and needy make out sessions. It had worked for a while, but lately they both had been so busy; Rex with work and Noah with school that they had barely had time to kiss each other hello and goodbye before they were separated again. But now, now Noah could tell that Rex was going to take his time and he was grateful for it. Noah wanted to remember everything his boyfriend was doing to him. He must have spent as much time thinking about what he wanted to do to me if we ever got anytime alone together as I have, Noah managed to think, before his mind was wiped blank from everything but the sensation of Rex's lips on his back.

"Yes," Noah hissed and arched his back. "Want more," he pleaded.

Rex fumbled with the band of Noah's shorts. "Yes," Noah hissed and spread his legs wider allowing Rex better access to his crotch. Noah shivered as Rex's hand went passed his hips to his He felt his cock pulse as Rex gripped him firmly and remained still. The blond groaned and shifted, bucking his hips in anticipation.

Rex chuckled, enjoying the sensation of Noah rubbing against him as he slowly pumped Noah. Noah placed his hands on top of Rex's speeding up his lover's hand. "Fuck, Rex!" He panted. He was so close. The muscles in his legs and thighs tensed as his climax shot from him.

Rex's arms braced Noah against him as Noah's orgasm shook his body. The blond leaned his head against Rex's shoulder and he sighed contently. "Oh, god," he breathed and licked his lips.

Noah turned around and practically tackled Rex to the ground and covered him in kisses. They were a mess of sweat, semen and sand but Noah didn't care as he ran his hand over the front of Rex's pants. The familiar feel of Rex's bulge was heavy and hot in his hand. Noah moved his hand up making sure his palm skimmed over the entire length of Rex's cock before he slowly unzipped Rex's pants and dipped his hand inside.

Rex arched underneath him and threw his head back. Screwing his eyes shut, the EVO moaned deep in his throat as his boyfriend took him in hand and began to move. "No-ah!"

"Rex," Noah huffed, his body was still hot and sensitive from his orgasm and the feeling of Rex moving under him left him breathless and extremely turned on.

"Noah," Rex repeated craning his neck up so he could kiss the blond. Noah met him halfway down and they kissed. Again and again they kissed as Rex slowly moved his hips up and bucked into Noah's touch. The blond loosened his grip for Rex as the EVO started speeding up his thrusting. "No-ah!" Rex groaned and he clutched Noah's back as he came.

"See?" Noah asked, leaning down to kiss Rex. "I told you, you were in good hands."

* * *

They did eventually get into the water to wipe away the evidence of their activities. They even managed to do some swimming until Rex dragged Noah back to the shore for another round of lovemaking.

It was after dark when they finally left the beach. Hand in hand their headed back up to the old gate. When Rex gathered Noah into his arms as he hopped over the fence the high schooler looked behind him and felt a sense of longing for the place. Noah never thought of himself as much of a spiritual person, but this place was sacred to him now. Noah looked at the spot where he and Rex had spent their day he knew that it wouldn't be the last time the two lovers returned to this beach.


End file.
